Ice and Snow
by FirePhoenix342
Summary: Freedert's, Elliot's, and Kyle's story of love, hate, friendship, and grief.


OMFG!!!! I finally got this uploaded after that two day wait thing!!! This is based off of the story that is used in DN Angel, actually called Ice and Snow or later as Ice and Dark. Please review and tell me how I did!!! I worry about my own writing abilities... ^-^;

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of DN Angel or Ice and Snow/Dark. I wouldn't be writing this if I did so don't ask me if I do.

* * *

Basically, this will probably be the saddest thing I will ever write, BUT enjoy!!!

* * *

I was watching the episode where these scenes occur when I got the idea to write this.

* * *

"Hurry Freedert! You shall be late if you don't!" Elliot called from the far side of the hill. Freedert, with her long golden hair flowing behind her, in her long red and white dress, ran up the hill panting with every step she takes.

"Elliot! Kyle! Please wait! I am weaker than you both, and cannot run as fast!" she cried laughing at her two childhood friends that she could now see over the hill.

"Freedert! You are just as strong as anyone of us! You are just lazy!" Kyle yelled to her. They had grown up together and knew everything about the other. Or so they thought. Kyle was in love with Freedert, but to his knowledge so was Elliot. As time went on it became apparent that Elliot loved Freedert, and she loved him back. Kyle was not as happy as the two lovers were, but being their friend he supported them as best as he could.

"Kyle, you have no idea how grateful I am to have such a wonderful friend!" Freedert smiled and kissed his cheek. Elliot did not care, he understood how Kyle felt in the matter and wished to stay friends.

"Yes, I agree. Kyle you have been with us since we could stand, and we appreciate all that you have brought to us, unity, and friendship." Elliot smiled. They did look good together, Kyle thought but dismissed it immediately. Elliot is my rival! Not my friend! He cried inwardly. Freedert was a free spirited young lady, that spoke her mind and made sure that things were in order. But one day, a man on a horse came riding into town,

"All able young men with training and skill, you are needed to fight in the army!" the man cried for all to hear.

"I am!" Elliot stepped forward. Kyle stared at Elliot,

"What are you thinking?!" He asked, more for Freedert's sake than Elliot himself.

"I am able bodied and willing." He smiled and turned to Freedert,

"And I shall protect her." Kyle turned and walked away, being unable to actually witness the woman he loved with another man, whether that man be a friend or not. After walking back to his home and resting for some time to also think through the day's calling, Kyle left and walked to Elliot's home, which in comparison was at least double Kyle's own home. As he walked along the back terrace he heard a conversation between two people.

"Oh, Elliot! Why? It is more important to me that you live!" Freedert cried.

"But, I must protect you. It is my duty and right." He hugged her tightly.

"If you must go, then carry this! It shall aid you in battle." Kyle looked to see Freedert hand Elliot a sword, beautifully embroidered and new.

"But Freedert…I cannot accep" "Take it. It shall help you. And when you come back you can just return it. As a loan." Her tone suggested a smile. Kyle was about to walk away when Elliot called,

"Kyle. Come over here, I have known that you were there." Kyle swore softly to himself and left his hiding space.

"Please, take care of Freedert, for even if I am not there, nothing should happen to her." He smiled and pat Kyle's shoulder. Kyle could only nod, knowing that if he made a sound it would only be a faint cry. Elliot walked towards town, and did not once look back. That was the last time that Kyle would see Elliot. Freedert turned to Kyle and cried into his shoulder, Kyle being taller.

"I am saddened! Why must he leave us?!" She cried in despair. Kyle hugged her. That would be the last time that he would have contact such as this with his love. For months Elliot stayed away at war, and gradually Freedert grew tired of waiting and fell deeper into despair.

"Kyle! Why has he not come back?!" She cried to Kyle. He looked away in guilt. He had secretly hoped that he would not return.

"I'm sure that he will be back alive and we will all be able to greet him at the gate entrance." Kyle said to reassure her. Later that very same day, Kyle visited the shrine that stayed in the middle of the town. Inside was the Second Hand of Time. This mystical object was said to have been able to grant any wish. Kyle prayed to the crystal,

"Oh Second Hand of Time! He stole my love and now I ask, take his remaining time! I wish to be with her!" He cried aloud to the Second Hand. Kyle returned to his house to sleep and in the morning received the news that had traveled across the town. Elliot was dead. An arrow struck him down from behind. Kyle was guilty, but not enough to keep him from trying to find Freedert. As he searched the town over he found her in the last place he would expect.

"Oh Second Hand of Time! War has taken my love from me! I pray that you take my time and return his!" She wailed to the large crystal in the centre of the room. As Kyle watched, Freedert, the woman he loved, died as well. In grief, Kyle ran forward and grasped his fallen loves body.

"Why?! Why has this turned on me?! I had not foreseen this!" Kyle cried. After a week Freedert's body was buried and had a headstone, that read

Freedert ---------

Born, 1876, Died, 1900

"A flower that blooms in the middle of weeds is forever precious."

Kyle was never able to see her smiling face again. In grief and despair, he never left his home. Elliot woke up to red rose petals surrounding him. Feeling the need to go home, he set off towards his small town. Upon arriving, Kyle was no where in sight, and neither was Freedert. As he walked up the small hill they had climbed years before, Elliot saw a small stone. It had Freedert's name written on the face along with the date. She had died not a week before he arrived at home. Running into the shrine he cried,

"SECOND HAND OF TIME! My love and friend are gone from me! I wish to join them and be friends once again!" And so Elliot drew his sword, and in a swift and painless motion, thrust the long sword into his heart. And there he died, to find his beloved Freedert, once again.

Kyle lived on to repeat this tale, the tale of two lovers that did so much as spend their lives for the other. Guilty of causing this tragedy, Kyle died not a month after Elliot and Freedert. Their graves all in a line.

* * *

OMG!!!! I finished! This is a one-shot...telling that the story itself isn't actually all that long...BUT I enjoyed writing it...So again, enjoy!


End file.
